


【神亚】221夜妄想

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 再写下去就不止是妄想这么简单了xx
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	【神亚】221夜妄想

神田的步伐没有因空气中渐浓的血腥味而停滞，反倒加快了行进速度，在转过又一个拐角的时候他终于看到遍地横着探索队员的身躯，大多数都是瞪大双眼一副明显失去气息的模样，鲜少的像砧板上垂死的鱼般还张着嘴拼命呼吸，以为那样就能推迟死亡的时间。六幻被他牢牢握在左手，几下挥刀就能帮助剩下挣扎在死亡边缘的可怜人解脱，若是以往他定会干脆利落地完成这不必要的举措。但他现在没有。

他不知道还有多少时间给他去寻找那个人，哪怕他知道对方距离他最多也就一条街。

他踩在那些尸体之间的空隙继续前进，有人拼着最后的力气扯住长风衣的下摆恳求他给予一个痛快，他没打算理会，奈何对方不依不饶切实妨碍到他了，便顺手拔刀一起一落。

离下个路口还有长长一段，神田眼神沉了下来：“界虫——一幻！”这并非他第一次对着立场上的同伴挥刀，握住刀柄的手却忽然重得差点抬不高。

是预兆。神田没细想，踩着尸体之间的空隙往目的地飞奔。

乔尼趴在不远的地面上，背部微微起伏彰显生命依旧鲜活。这是神田越过最后一个拐角时所看到的第一个场景。

四周尽是残垣断壁，他认出有碎掉的小丑服布料混在瓦砾中，暗淡了的血迹融入石砖砖面，一滴滴的，一道道的，用疏密指引他该往哪里抬头眺望。

那里的尸体已经多得足以以那人为圆心向四周散开四五米垒起来还能遮住小腿肚，结合一路奔驰时所见，神田暗暗估算着教团到底派了多少人加入这次接近绝对失败的任务，得出的大概数目却让他心一揪。

毕竟是第14诺亚。

“神田……”

那人侧身而立，朝他的方向袒露了大半个背部——神田不知道这意味着信任亦或是自己到得太早对方还没来得及调整姿势，他想是后者居多吧——此刻半转过头来看着他。从神田的位置只能看到那人的左脸，皮肤还是白皙的，但贯穿左眼那道伤痕此刻却变得繁复起来，不如他前夜用指尖勾勒过的纹样；鸽灰色的眼锁定着他的身影，或许还带有更多神田未能明辨的感情。

神田没有应声，他花费罕见的耐心等待对方把话说完整。

站在那儿的人是豆芽菜。他眯起眼，六幻早已亮刃。

“…神田优。”

站在那儿的人是豆芽菜，只有一瞬间。瞬间之后，那人便与他十年前那天目睹的阿尔玛重合，连场景姿势都一模一样。

连难过的情绪都一模一样。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 再写下去就不止是妄想这么简单了xx


End file.
